


I Can't Remember (filk)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Series: Some Dreams Are Worth Having [6]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Judith Proctor</p><p>Tune: the hymn "My Song is Love Unknown"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Remember (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

My song is times unknown,  
Who did I use to be?  
How can I face myself, if I am never free?  
Oh who was I,  
That for my sake,  
My friends should follow me and die?

Who were my family?  
Who did I leave behind?  
The people that I knew are burried in my mind.  
Oh who am I?  
Did they love me -  
The family I condemned to die?

Tell me who I betrayed?  
I cannot tell their names,  
Yet once one I told them all, condemned them to such pains.  
Oh who am I,  
That I don't know,  
The people I betrayed to die.

 


End file.
